The Kane Games
by The Mulberry
Summary: A deadly prank war ensues after an exploding donkey accidentally ends up in Sadie's room.


**I don't own anything. I apologize for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. I won't usually write a chapter like this, but I wanted the reason for this story to be from both of their perspectives. **

* * *

><p>I wake to the unpleasant sound of an exploding donkey. Nothing out of the ordinary, but by the sound of it the spell went off very close. With a sigh, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up, stretching my tired limbs.<p>

A blood curdling scream causes me to jump and fall out of bed. Yeah, that's normal too.

Now, I know what you're wondering. What, exactly, does an exploding donkey sound like? Well, the good news is that you'll likely never be victim to the noise, but if I had to explain it I'd say it's a cross of somebody squishing a live toad and the detonation of a small cherry bomb. Not the best thing to be woken up by.

I glance around to make sure it isn't _my_ room that will have to be torn apart, refurnished, sanitized and de-stinkified. I really don't have to, though. If there's anything worse than the noise an exploding donkey makes it's definitely the smell.

I hear panicked whispers in the hall and figure I better clean up the mess before we have another full fledged detonating-animal-war on our hands. That puts the word _mess_ into perspective.

I throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans (hey, I wouldn't go out there in my boxer shorts if it was _ten_ exploding donkeys). Bracing myself for a bunch of traumatized, young magicians covered in donkey, I open my door and step into the hallway.

To my surprise, not a single person is coated in mule guts. Instead, three panicked ten-year-olds linger outside Sadie's bedroom door. I recognize the red headed little girl as Patricia, but the names of the two wide eyed boys escape me.

"Hey guys. What's-"

"CARTER!" Patricia flings herself at me and latches onto my shirt. She tries to explain to me the situation, but I can't understand a word she says because she's crying so bad.

"Okay, I can't help unless I know what you're saying." I feel like one of those annoying adults, but it's true. The poor thing's crying so hard she's already soaked my shirt. Patricia tries to calm herself by taking deep, shaky breaths. I feel sorry for the kid.

She catches her breath and points to the shortest boy, whom I now recognize as Adam. "Adam, Jessie, and I were playing around and we all started casting spells." I glance at Adam and Jessie to see the they're both on the verge of tears. Jessie's patting Adam's back and murmuring words of comfort to his friend.

"We started chasing each other around and when we reached the hall Adam accidentally cast an exploding donkey..." Patricia gulps for air but looks relieved after her explanation.

I glance around the hall, mystified. "So... where is it?" All three kids simultaneously burst into hysterical sobbing fits.

"He-he didn't mean to Carter!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Protect us!"

I don't understand why they're so upset (or the whereabouts of the donkey), but it all becomes clear when Jessie raises a skinny arm to point at Sadie's bedroom door.

Oh boy.

On cue, another frustrated screech radiates from Sadie's room, and the three young magicians wisely run away. Leaving me with the mess to clean up.

With a heavy sigh, I cautiously turn the knob and enter the destroyed bedroom.

Light may travel faster than sound, but that is in no way true for smell. Imagine raw sewage, burnt meat, roadkill and every puublic restroom in The United States in one room. That's not even coming close to comparing to the awful stink of Sadie's bedroom.

Like I said, the smell is horrible. But did I forget to mention the, uhh, remains? Yeah, that's pretty bad too. It was like a scene from one of those low-budget sci-fi movies Sadie loves. Donkey bits splatter the walls, ceiling and floor. Pieces (is that an intestine?) of the poor animal lay strewn across the floor and all over Sadie's bed, dresser, and other posessions of hers that she'll likely have to replace.

I feel awful, but then I see Sadie. She stands in the middle of the room and looks like she has gone through a war. She's covered in... well, you get the general idea. It's not pretty. Her eyes fix on me when I enter the room with a look so wild I think she's going to rip my throat out. Her hair sticks out like a wild scientist, and I can't even tell what color her clothes used to be.

I laugh.

"Y- you!" She screams, pointing an accusatory finger at me. It's too much, I just keep laughing.

"You did this, didn't you!"

"N-no!" I snicker, "It was one of the little kids!"

"LIAR!"

"Hey guys, what's wrong? I thought I heard... oh... uh..." I turn around to see a bewildered Walt standing in Sadie's bloody doorway.

I fall to my knees, laughing so hard my stomache hurts.

Sadie's eyes grow twice their regular size. She grabs her hair and tries to smooth it out as best she can. "W-walt. Hi. Um..."

Walt glances from Sadie, to me, to the lumps of donkey meat on the floor and back to Sadie again.

"Walt..." Sadie says, her voice shaky with absolute embarrasment.

"Maybe I should get Amos..." Faster than you could say "exploding donkey" Walt runs out of the room. Sadie might just throw up by the look on her face, but it's just so funny I can hardly breath.

Her eyes burning with rage, Sadie stomps over to me. "You will pay for this!" She hisses, "You won't know when, you won't know where, but you will know who and _why!"_, and with her shattered pride, she marches into her bathroom.

"You better take a shower first!" I call after her, but I can already feel a bubbling dread in the pit of my stomache.

* * *

><p>Before the donkey woke me up, I was having a dazzling dream of Anubis, Walt and I all on our first date together. Yes, <em>together.<em> That's completely normal. We were at this quaint little bistro in Paris. I was wearing the most beautiful evening gown, while Anubis and Walt both sported very appealing tuxedos.

I just told the most hilarious joke, when Anubis laughed, "Oh Sadie, you're so beautiful. You should hook up with Walt and then spend weekends and holidays in the underworld with me."

"Yeah Sadie," Walt says, grabbing my hand. "I don't mind sharing you."

I was just about to answer them, when a loud "Hee-haw!" interrupted my dream and brought me crashing back down to reality.

And now I'm staring at a donkey.

I get out of bed with a frustrated sigh and walk over to the ugly thing. It sort of looks like it could be a small horse, but it lacks the grace and majestic demeanor of one. I pat it's head and sit down next to it.

"How did you get in here?" I ask. It stares at me with creepy black eyes and it takes all of my willpower not to look away.

"Hee-haw hee-haw!"

"Right..." I stand up and head for the door. One of our magicians must've teleported it here by mistake.

Suddenly, a loud humming stops me in my tracks. I turn ever so slowly, and get one last glimpse of the mule before my tired brain starts functioning.

"Oh God!"

_BOOM!_

The blast knocks me off my feet and covers me in a coat of animal gunk. Blood and guts splatter everything in my room, and the smell probably fries a few hundred of my brain cells.

I jump up (I am _not_ just going to lay in a puffle of donkey) and scream bloody murder. Bile rises in my throat and if it weren't for my pride I would start crying.

My entire room- _destroyed!_ My bed, walls, and floor are ruined. A basket of dirty laundry I had set out is _extremely_ dirty now. All my knick knacks and late-birthday presents I had gotten were a mess. But worst of all, the cassette player I loved so dearly was knocked over and destroyed by the blast.

I scream again.

My door opens and the mastermind behind this crime walks into my sabotaged room. He laughs at me, which just fuels my fire.

"Y-you!" I point at him. He can't even defend himself, he's guffaing just like the donkey.

"You did this, didn't you!"

"N-no!" He hoots. "It was one of the little kids!"

"LIAR!"

Just to add to the bad joke, Walt walks in. "Hey guys, what's wrong? I thought I heard... oh... uh..."

Carter just starts laughing louder, and I try desperately to fix my hair. "W-walt. Hi. Um..."

He says nothing, just gawks at me and my bedroom.

"Walt..."

"Maybe I should get Amos..." And with that, Walts high tails it out of my room at Mach 1.

I stand there, emdarrased beyond belief, and my only family sits and laughs at me. I don't think he realizes how much it hurt. But, I don't show my dismay. Instead, I march over to Walt.

"You will pay for this!" I whisper, "You won't know when, you won't know where, but you will know who and _why!"._ I gather together the rest of my pride and lock myself in the bathroom.

"You better take a shower first!"

_First,_ I'll plot my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Sadie's bedroom is soundproof, but for the sake of the story it's not. I won't usually do a scene twice from both points of view. Review please! The more the merrier and the merrier the faster the next chapter<strong>


End file.
